Beautiful Christmas
by ArianamaslowBTR25
Summary: Hannah and James were just two lost souls that had known each other for years, but what happens when both of their parents abandon them during the holiday?


**I wrote this around Christmas time for friend, so I thought I would post it here as well. Review!**

.: December 20, 2012:.

Two 18-year-olds were walking though Central park in LA. It was a nippy 45 degrees out, so the couple was dressed warmly. Yes, couple. They had been going out since their Junior year of high school. They had gone to the same college together, and now were on winter break back in their home town. Unfortunately for the two of them, they had gone to central park for one reason, to escape their home lives. The boy, James Maslow, needed to get away from his parents, they were constantly fighting. But it wasn't about thing between them, it was about him. He was the unwanted child, and everyone knew it, on multiple occasions, they were mere minutes away from sending him to the orphanage, but he was always saved by one person, his now girlfriend, Hannah Johnson. She was always lucky to show up at his house when she did. No one cared for him more than her, they had been best friends since kindergarten, she had been there when the fighting started, and has always been there for him when it got worse. But for Hannah, it was the opposite, she was the soul holder of her home issues. Not even James knew what was going on at her home. Her parents abused her. And she had the bruises to prove it all. Her arms were always colored in bruises, sometimes even cuts and scars. She always wore sweaters or long sleeves to hide them. She used to have friends over, even James when they were younger, but after her dad went after her while her best friend Rebecca was upstairs, she refused to let anyone come over to house, not for anything. Maybe because their home lives were so awful, that was why they were pushed together. They had someone who could understand and always get them to smile whenever they had a particularly harsh time the night before. They were both finally relieved when they got to get out and go away from home to college. Both had gotten full ride scholarships, since their parents didn't care enough to try and send them to a good college, they didn't care if their children did anything with their lives, they only wanted them out of the house. Maybe that is why they found themselves at central park more and more often, the need to escape drove them from their houses. And that's what they did, escape.

~with the couple~

As they walked around the park, holding hands, they talked about everything, even though they might already have known it, saying things to avoid what they really didn't wanna talk about. For them both, it was the same, their parents were leaving for a weeklong vacation later that night, with out them. The kids just wanted to forget about their home lives, and forget about the fact that they were going to be home alone on just another Christmas.

"so James, what are you doing for Christmas this year" Hannah asked, honestly curious if she was going to be spending christmas with her boyfriend or not.

James looked way from her. "Actually," he said hesitantly, "my parents are going out of town for the holidays. Their marriage councilor said it is always good to get away and reconnect with family. And they took that as 'let's go to Fiji and leave the kid at home for his whole winter break' so I am by myself for Christmas yet again!"

Hannah was shocked to hear this, she expected it from her parents, but not from James'.

" You can come hang with me on Christmas then!" she exclaimed excitedly.

James turned towards her. "No Hannah, I can't take you away from your family like that. Don't let my dysfunctional family ruin your perfect family's Christmas"

She flinched slightly at the words perfect family, not so much that James would have noticed. Her family was far from perfect.

"Uh, Actually James, my parents are going out of town too. Only mine are going to Hawaii, not Fiji." she laughed.

"when does their flight leave?" he asked excitedly, he finally had that alone time he had been craving with Hannah within his sights.

"I think two hours, why?"

"Great! My parents leave in two hours also! We can hang around here for two more hours and then maybe you could back a suitcase and stay at my place for the week?"

"That sounds great!" she replied, kissing him.

As she did, he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and pulled her closer, the kiss growing more passionate. Hannah pulled away, giving him a disapproving look.

~8 PM, two hours later Hannah's P.O.V.~

As James and I watched from the bushes across the street, my parents packed everything in the back of the and drove off, cheering that they were going on vacation. I shook my head angrily, why did they have to hate me do much. I grabbed James' hand and pulled him up, leading him around the back of my house and pulling the spare key out from its hiding place. I opened the door and walked in, our shoes sending echoes through the empty house.

James- I haven't been here in ages, since like 5th grade if I remember right

Hannah- *remembers that is before the abuse started* yep, back in the good old days

James- I miss the good old days

Hannah- *fake gasps* so you don't like the days we are in now!

James- *wraps his arms around her, kisses her cheek* I Love the days now. But that was back before my parents started to really hate me, a much more pleasant time in my childhood

Hannah- *heaves a heavy sigh* yeah, just wait down here, I will be back in two minutes after I pack *starts heading up the stairs to her room*

James- I'll miss you!

Hannah- I'll miss you more

James- then just let me come up

Hannah- *nervously* no James...I got it. *runs up the stairs*

.:James' P.O.V.:.

I frowned, it almost seemed as though Hannah was keeping something from me. We tell each other everything, so she has no reason to believe that I would betray her or anything if it was something really bad, I would understand.

Hannah- *comes down stairs with suitcase* okay, I am ready

James- *grabs her suitcase in one hand and then grabs her hand* come on, Hannah, this way

.:Narrators P.O.V.:.

They walked back to James' house, talking about everything they could possibly do during their parent free week. One they got to his house, she went up to the guest room and set her things up, making it feel more like home to her. But then again, this place was always nicer to her than her actual home. As she came back down stairs, James pulled her into his arms and kissed her, and this time, she let him deepen it, their tongues mingling in each other mouths. As James broke the kiss, he looked in her eyes, noting all the love in them.

"welcome home" he said, an arm still around her. She laughed.

"that sounds nice" she replied.

They decided to watch a movie that night, but didn't get very far. A half an hour into the movie, they were already making out on his couch, him laying on top of her. She was already tugging at the hem of his shirt, wanting to pull it over his head. James pulled out of the kiss. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her up the stairs and to his room, where they fell on top of each other again. They began pulling at each others clothing, eager to rid themselves of it. After they had each successfully rid each other of their shirts, James pressed his body into Hannah's, pushing her down onto the bed as he kissed hungrily down her neck. She ran her hands down his chest and abs, causing him to moan in pleasure, before finally anchoring her fingers onto the waistband of his jeans. He tightened his grip around her waist, pressing her chest against his, bringing them closer than they had ever been before. She brought his mouth back up to hers, and kissed him with all the passion in her body. He move his hands down to the hem of her jeans, undoing the button and pulling them off of her. His hands stroked her thighs, causing her to moan into his mouth. He shivered with pleasure. She removed his jeans as well, leaving them in nothing but their undergarments. Finally, both breathing heavily and grasping at each other, they finally did what they had yet to do, they made love that night. They stumbled upon what thy had finally been looking for, someone to hold them, to feel their pain, someone who actually cared about what happened to them, someone to love.

~the next morning~

Hannah rolled over in bed, sore. Sitting up, she found herself in James' room, wearing nothing but the flannel James had been wearing yesterday over her bra and underwear. She groaned, placing her had in her hands. She wasn't sure how she felt about this. Did she regret it? Absolutely. But did she ever feel more loved in her entire life than last night? No. James sat up next to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"Morning Beautiful" he whispered

She chuckled. " good morning to you too!"

"did you sleep well?"

"After what you did? Surprisingly yes"

"Hey! Don't blame me for this! You were the one coming onto me!" he kissed her neck again, this time though, he began to trail a little lower.

She smacked him lightly on the shoulder, pushing him away. "hey! Keep it in your pants will ya!"

James only laughed in response. As a

She got up though, she wasn't expecting how far down her shirt sleeve would fall off her shoulder. A good portion of the scars and hand-print bruises that her father had dealt her yesterday morning were showing.

James looked wide-eyed at them. Pointing, he said, "Hannah, where did you get the bruises from?"

She spun, "what?" then she realize the shirt sleeve had fallen off her shoulder. She pulled it up. "it doesn't matter, James, just drop it"

He got up and stood in front of her, his jeans hanging low on his hips "No Hannah, It does matter, now where did you get the bruises?"

She closed her eyes, "James, stop, please"

He took a step back, eyes widening. "I did that to you last night, didn't I? Oh my gosh Hannah, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you! You never said I was gripping you to tightly or anything! I didn't know!" and he went on like that until she kissed him, with just as much passion as she did last night.

"James, you didn't do this to me, my dad did."

He took a double take. "when did this start?"

"shortly after your parents started fighting. It was near the end of fourth grade"

"and he has abused you ever since?"

"yeah" she said looking away.

"you have to get out of there Hannah! Move out! Your 18"

"and go where James! I dont have anywhere else to go!"

" you can stay here, with me"

" and listen to your parents fight all the time, I think not. I would rather be abused"

" as long as we are dating you won't. I don't want you to hurt anymore" he stroked her cheek.

"we will talk about it later, okay. Right now I am starving, and i am sure you are too, let's go get some breakfast"

"fine" he said, he wasn't about to drop it, but she had a point, he was starving. They walked back down the stairs, ready for another days adventure.

~Christmas Morning~

Hannah awoke in James' arms, a feeling that she was getting used to. She thought about the gift she had gotten James, an autographed football, signed by Aaron Rodgers. He was going to love it! As soon as James began to stir around her, she pulled him to his feet, bringing him downstairs to open presents. He opened his first and she was right, he loved it. James pulled his gift from under the tree, and she could already tell it was a small jewelry box. What she didn't expect was the gorgeous engagement ring inside of it. She looked up, hand over her mouth, to see him down in one knee in front of her.

"Hannah Johnson, I don't want you to hurt anymore. I never wanted you to hurt. You are the one person who know absolutely everything about me, someone who understands my messed up family. I love you, with all my heart, will you marry me?"

"Yes! James one hundred times yes" she squealed, throwing her arms around him. He squeezed her back in return.

"thank you"

"wait!"

"What!"

"What about my parents?"

" I already called them to ask for your hand. Your dad wasn't to thrilled. He asked why I even wanted to marry you. He told me he knew I was going to hurt you and he didn't want us to marry. I told him that I would never abuse you like he does and that I wanted you out of his house. That is when your mom said to go for it" he shrugged as if it were no big deal. She kissed him, kissed him like she had when they made love a few nights ago. He kissed back in return, pulling her close. An hour later they lay in each others arms on his bed, breathing heavily.

Hannah looked at him. "this has been a beautiful Christmas"

James tightened his arms around her. "Not as beautiful as you"

Hannah Johnson became Hannah Maslow 8 months later, one month before their first child was born. A Little baby boy, with his fathers hair and his mothers eyes. They named him Christopher Davis Maslow. The small family of three moved out of state, living in NY, where James eventually became a broadway star. They had one more child two years later. A little baby girl named Ariana Genevieve Maslow.


End file.
